


Can't Let You Pass Me By (Again)

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, austin gets dumped, best friends to boyfriends, dez is there, get it started y'all, i'm making that a thing, is that not a thing, your loss ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong, buddy?" He gasped with a worried look on his face. "Do I have something on my face? Is it another starfish?" His hands flew up and began rubbing all over his face for any traces of starfish or otherwise.</p><p>Austin laughed again, shaking his head. "No, there's nothing on your face." Dez smiled and sighed in relief, dropping his hands into his lap. "I was just wondering how I wound up being such great friends with you. I mean, of course, if there was anyone that could make me laugh right now, it would be you. Not Trish. Not Ally. But you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let You Pass Me By (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I missed pretty much all of the third season cause I had a lot of work to do during it so excuse me if I get info wrong.

Austin sat on one of the chairs near the soundboard in the practice room at Sonic Boom. He sighed dejectedly, remembering what he had seen and heard just before. He walked backstage to the venue where Ally was performing with flowers in his hand, ready to congratulate her. But upon entering her dressing room, he saw her kissing Gavin, her new "writing buddy." He promptly threw the flowers on the floor and ran out of the venue, ignoring her attempts at explanation that she was yelling. He ran all the way back to Sonic Boom, up to the music room and now... Now what would happen? Surely he would just grow old alone and get all wrinkly. And gray. And saggy. With no one to get old, gray, wrinkly, and saggy with. Well, besides Dez. Ah, Dez. Everyone knew that they were the best of friends, but no one knew that sometimes Austin wished that they were more. But that would never work out. For one thing, they're both dudes, so that would be really weird. Also, Dez was his very best friend. They had been friends practically since the womb. If they broke up, he had no idea how that would affect their friendship. _And_ from past experience from his relationship with Ally, dating can really affect their friendship too. So he threw himself into a hopeless relationship with Ally, hoping it would distract him. But now Ally had gone and cheated on him, leaving him alone with nobody because she was off with Gavin, and Dez was off with Carrie, and Trish was off with Jace, and he was all alone, and--

 _Knock, knock. Click._ "Hey, buddy. How's it goin'?" _Speak of the devil,_ Austin thinks half sourly, half...well, he doesn't know what. He answers Dez's question with a sarcastic and bitter half-chuckle and a, "What do _you_ think?" He shot a glare his way, but there was no real heat behind it. Dez tsked him and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that. You'll find someone new. You'll be happy again soon." He sat down in the chair next to Austin.

"Easy for you to say. I mean, you have Carrie, Trish has Jace, and, apparently, Ally has Gavin. I'm just left with...nobody."

"That's not true, man. You've always got me. And...I don't exactly have Carrie anymore. She broke up with me."

"Really?" Dez nodded and looked down sadly. Austin patted his back. He felt bad. Here he was complaining about his love life when his best friend had just gone through a break-up with his one and only girlfriend that he's ever had. What kind of a friend was he? "Aw, I'm sorry, dude."

"Nah, it's cool. For the best, anyway. Did you ever get the sense that she was a total airhead?"

Austin laughed. Of course, if anyone could make him laugh at a time like this, it would be Dez. "Yeah, a little." Then once he recovered, he looked Dez in the eyes with a pensive expression on his face.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He gasped with a worried look on his face. "Do I have something on my face? Is it another starfish?" His hands flew up and began rubbing all over his face for any traces of starfish or otherwise.

Austin laughed again, shaking his head. "No, there's nothing on your face." Dez smiled and sighed in relief, dropping his hands into his lap. "I was just wondering how I wound up being such great friends with you. I mean, of course, if there was anyone that could make me laugh right now, it would be you. Not Trish. Not Ally. But you."

Dez beamed at him, happiness so evident on his face, you wouldn't even tell he had just gotten out of a serious relationship. "Thanks, man." He pulled Austin into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, one over, one under, with Austin mimicking on the other side. "And, hey." He pulled out of the hug, keeping one gentle hand on Austin's shoulder. "Ally doesn't deserve someone like you, and you deserve way better than her. You deserve someone that'll make you feel special, instead of feeling like trash. Someone that'll give you the praise you deserve and love you to the best of their abilities. Someone that will go out of their way to make you feel special, to try to make your day the best it can be everyday. Someone that'll--that'll make you laugh instead of cry. Someone--"

"Heyy," Austin whined, pouting. "I wasn't crying."

"Yeah, yeah, ok, sure." Dez laughed. "Now shut up and let me finish."

"Ok."

"Someone that's gonna make sure you're as happy as you can be. That knows when to interfere and when to give you space. Someone that won't smother you or leave you in the ocean to drown. You deserve--You deserve someone that's willing to be with you and..." Dez looked down at his lap briefly before immediately looking back into Austin's eyes. "And...be your _best_ friend." Austin's eyes widened in shock and slight happiness. Did this mean he had a chance with Dez? His eyes flickered down to Dez's lips. His bottom lip was now encased in his teeth. Austin looked back up to Dez's eyes, leaning in and licking his lips. _Now or never, I guess._ His lips finally met Dez's in a sweet, tender embrace as he closed his eyes. Initially, Dez was still frozen: maybe from shock, maybe from awe, maybe from pride that his plan worked. Austin didn't know. But eventually, he closed his eyes as well, pressing his lips into Austin's and moving the hand on his shoulder up to his neck, nestling his thumb in the pressure point behind his ear. Austin scooted closer and moved his hand from his lap to Dez's waist, rubbing his thumb lightly along the (quite surprisingly) soft fabric of Dez's ridiculous monkey-DJ t-shirt. Dez's hands had shifted to play with the short hairs on the back of Austin's neck. Austin spent a good minute having an internal debate with himself before finally being daring enough to run his tongue along the seam of Dez's lips. Dez let out a surprised sound at the advance, a mix of a squeak and a moan, before opening his mouth and entangling Austin's tongue with his. They continued with this, the kiss getting slightly more heated as Austin pulled away for a moment to move to straddle Dez to the chair before wrapping his hands around Dez's neck and slamming his mouth back onto Dez's, immediately invading his mouth with his tongue. Dez moaned, moving his hands to rub up and down Austin's back, his nails digging in slightly on the way back down. Austin let them go on like that as he had yet another internal battle with himself, before deciding that they were far along enough that it would be okay if he rocked down on Dez's crotch, so he did. Dez let out a low moan/whine and moved his hands underneath Austin's shirt. Austin was having yet another internal debate: neck or not? He decided that, yes, he was gonna do it, he was gonna do it, he was gonna do it, why isn't he doing it, just--

"Hey, Austin, listen, I'm so sorry," Ally's voice erupted from the doorway. Austin sprung off of Dez's lap, wiping his mouth and fixing his shirt, looking over to see Dez doing the same. However, Ally's voice slowed down as she realised just what exactly had happened in this practice room mere seconds ago. "What you saw...wasn't...what....What's going on?" Austin and Dez looked at each other nervously before looking back at Ally with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Ally!" he said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off with Gary?" He attempted a bitter tone. But Dez had tasted so sweet, all bitterness had been wiped from his existence.

"You know very well that his name is Gavin. And don't try to change the subject!"

Austin sighed, knowing the jig was up. "How much did you see?"

"Well, let's just say, I saw enough to ship it." She smiled at the both of them bright enough to blind them.

"Wait, what?" Austin and Dez asked at the same time disbelievingly.

"It's fine. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it. Just don't go making out all willy-nilly like this. You wouldn't wanna get caught by someone not as accepting as me. But, regardless, you have my blessing." She smiled sweetly at them before pulling Austin into a hug, which he returned gratefully. After a bit of time passed, Dez cleared his throat loudly, attracting the attention of Ally, who pulled away, followed by Austin, who was promptly encased into a jealous Dez's arms again (but, shhhh, he doesn't need to know the jealous part).

"Ok, thanks for the blessing," Dez said, glaring, maybe jokingly, maybe not. No one could ever really tell. "Now get out."

Austin and Ally laughed before Ally said, "Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Bye, guys. Be careful, don't get caught."

"Don't worry," Dez reassured her. "We won't get caught. Bye now." He shoved her out the door and closed the door behind her.

"Dez, that was rude," Austin scolded.

"Do you want me to call her back in here?" Dez asked, wrapping his arms around Austin's waist and pressing their foreheads together.

Austin shook his head fervently. "Nah, I think we're good." He looked up at Dez and smiled before leaning in and kissing him again before--

"Guess who--" Trish began, interrupting herself with a gasp. "I was gonna say guess who got a job at the Smoothie Hut, but instead...Guess who's expecting an explanation from a certain couple of people right now?"

Dez sighed exasperatedly before beginning to walk Trish towards the door. "Austin likes me. I like him. We kissed. We're dating. Good _bye._ " He shoved her out the door and closed it behind her, learning his lesson and locking it.

"So..." Austin began awkwardly. "We're dating, then?"

"Well, yeah," Dez responded. "If-if you want to be, that is. If you don't and you just want this to be, like, a one-time thing, that's totally cool, too, you know--"

"Dez."

"Yeah, what?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Dez, it's totally cool with me that we're dating. And why would you ever think that this was a one-time thing? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"No, nononono, I wasn't trying to say anything about you, or the person you are or were, or will be or can be, or whatever, but I was just--I, uh--" In his panic, he didn't notice that Austin had walked closer to him until he put his hands gently on Dez's shoulders.

"Dez."

"I'm rambling again?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry. Again."

Austin lightly chuckled. "Just kiss me, you moron."

And that's exactly what he did.


End file.
